Try so hard but not hard enough
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: It's gone on to long for him to stop it. Tea insists on bringing it up in every conversation. When the group of friends go to a concert Yugi's life is changed in more than one way. Will Yugi get the man of his dreams or will it get in the way? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again!

It's been a while since I've written, or had any time to write. I find that my life is boring when I'm not worried about updating my stories. Anyway In this story there is something that happens that may be a bit touchy to some people. I am in no way trying to make fun of people who cut themselves, matter of fact my best friend does. So if you want to stop reading I totally understand. And I do not want any mean reviews telling me how serious cutting is! I know!

To tell you the truth I'm writing this story to get my mind of the fact that my best friend in the whole world cuts. I'll never understand it but I'm not the type to judge. And if any of you need to talk to me about anything my heart is always open.

Well then I hope you enjoy this! Atemu do the disclaimer!

Atemu: I hate you sometimes. Shadow does not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi let out a puff of air as he pulled his tight black shirt over his head. He loved the thing but it took way to much effort to pull it over his head. Pulling the sleeves down he felt a sudden pang of guilt run through his chest when he saw a recent cut he had made on his wrist. It's true that he had promised his friends that he would stop but it was just too hard for him. He's been doing it since seventh grade, using his mother's makeup to cover them up and when he didn't have access to her make-up he would wear long sleeves.<p>

It wasn't until a year ago when Tea had surprised him at seven in the morning for school that she found out. He was a bit to careless and pulled his left arm out from under the pillow and she saw them. She had yelled at him at first, demanding him to tell her the reason why he had done it, and at the time he hadn't had a reason to and nor does he have a reason now. It had become a habit. A habit that he didn't know how to stop. After that he broke the news to his other friends one at a time. Ryou first, then Joey who told Serenity, then Malik, then Tristan, and then Duke. Out of all of them Joey seemed to understand it the best.

It had become a stress reliever, he felt so much better after he cut and when he didn't do it he was on edge and cranky. His friends had started to ask him to show them his wrist when he was a little bit too happy and to not upset him when he was cranky.

He knew it hurt them and for their sake he wanted to stop and even when he tried to he couldn't. The longest he's ever gone without doing it is a month and he had physically hit Joey when the blonde had picked on him, not in a bad way just in a friendly joke but it gotten Yugi a little too mad than it should have. He just couldn't stop no matter how hard he wanted to.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he pulled on his pants, boots and grabbed his phone and car keys before he ran down the stairs.

His friends hadn't got there yet so he just sat behind the counter in the game shop just staring off into nothing. His mind slowly wondered back to 'that' certain subject. He hid his face in his hands, he let out a sob.

'Why can't I stop when I so desperately want to? Is it that hard to do? He didn't want to have to go to some shrink, but if he couldn't stop on his own he was afraid he would have to.

He sat back up, composing himself just as his friends walked through the door.

"Hey there buddy of mine. Ready to go to maybe the best concert of our lives?" Joey asked with a big smile.

Yugi nodded, slipping out from the counter, reaching for his car keys the shirt sleeve rode up a bit and Tea cleared her throat. "Yugi"

Yugi cursed under him breath. "Tea, we are not talking about this now, and we aren't going through this again. Just drop it and shut your mouth." Snatching his car keys up into his hand he walked out of the door.

Joey looked at Tea after the door slammed shut. "Tea you know he regrets doing it and even startin'. So why do you bring it up every time you see him?"

"I just can't believe he's still doing it. He needs to get help because if he keeps doing it he could really hurt himself." She said flipping her hair out of her face.

Malik rolled his eyes. "He doesn't wan to go to the Psych Ward because he's not crazy. He's trying to stop but you can't see it. So stop cornering him every time you see a new cut!" With that Malik walked out of the Game Shop with Ryou, Tristan, and Joey behind him.

Tea gritted her teeth. 'I can't believe I let this go. I wonder what he'll do when he goes to school Monday and gets called a cutter four million times' She flipped her hair with a 'hmm' and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Yugi was leaned up against his Mustang when he saw Malik, Joey, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan walking toward him. He moved to open the door but found a hand on his.<p>

Looking up he saw it was Joey. "Listen man, she doesn't mean it in a bad way. She's just worried about you. In fact we all are."

Yugi looked down. "Don't you think I realize that? I'm worried myself, but I can't stop because I don't know how. Now if we don't get going we'll miss the concert."

Joey sighed, taking his hand away to allow Yugi to open the car door. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Only Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik rode in Yugi's car while Tristan and Tea followed in Tea's Mercedes Bens.<p>

As expected the stadium was packed with how famous the band Hidden Evidence was at the time but the group of friends had front row tickets. They got to their seats just as the lights dimmed.

To Yugi's displeasure he had to sit beside to Tea who gave him a death glare. "I still don't understand why you can't just stop."

Yugi clenched his fists, he didn't even notice the band come out and get ready to play he turned to Tea and completely blew up on her. "I wish you would shut the fuck up about me and my problems. I thought you understood the reason why I do it. So if you have a problem with it then you need to stop associating with me. I fucking hate the way you bring it up in every fucking conversation. I'm so damn tired of it! If I could stop I would but I can't so you need to get over yourself and deal with it!"

Everyone had shut up and the band members were staring at them. The lead singer bent down and looked at them. "Are you done? Because we'd like to start the show."

Yugi looked up the voice. Atem Sennen or Yami as he was known as was bent down in front of him and was staring straight at him with those crimson red eyes. Yugi hadn't really told anyone but he was gay and he was staring at the one person he wanted to be with most. That tanned skin stretched across those muscles, and the way his black, blonde, and red hair contrasted with his eyes made him look so exotic.

Yugi silently nodded and bit his bottom lip. Yami smirked and nodded standing back up.

Tea leaned back in her seat. "Now if he knew he defiantly wouldn't talk to you."

Joey gasped "Tea! That's enough!"

Yugi jolted up from his seat, his vision blurred by tears. He barely heard Joey yell at him to come back as he ran as fast as he could out of the stadium.

* * *

><p>Like? Don't like? To boring? Review and let me know!<p>

Atemu: I think it's a little…..ummmm…..dull?

Well it's not all exciting in the first chapter!

Atemu: You don't have to yell!

Anyway Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Well I know I just updated this yesterday but I'm bored and have nothing to do. So I'm just going to go ahead and post the second chapter!

Atemu: Heyyyyyy!

What?

Atemu: Yugi got into the cookies again!

Crap, well enjoy the story while Atemu and I chase down Yugi!

Atemu: Shadow does not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi ran all the way to his car before sliding down it and onto the ground, full out sobbing into his hands. 'Why does Tea do this to me? I thought she was my friend. Maybe she was just pretending….but why would she have a reason to do that?' He didn't hear the footsteps coming toward him until Joy bent down in front of him.<p>

"Come on Yugi….Don't let her get to you. Just let it go and come back in so we can watch the concert. We've been waiting forever to come see them. Besides me and Tristan yelled at her so she left."

Yugi smiled. "You did that for me?"

Joey nodded. "Of course, you're my best bud Yuge! And nothing I mean nothing will ever change that."

Yugi flung himself into Joey's arms, giving his friend a tight hug. "I love you Joey!"

Joey chuckled. "Love ya too Yuge. And guess what we're probably going to be banned from any more shows they put on."

"Why?" Yugi asked pulling away.

"Well while we were yelling at her the band sort of ummmm…..just stood there and stared at us. Yami kept askin what was going on but we never answered him because we were too busy yelling at Tea." Joey explained leaning back against the car.

"You know I'm still waiting for an answer here."

Both Yugi and Joey jumped at the sudden voice. Turning to see Yami and Seto standing there.

Yugi swallowed the ump in his throat, taking a step back he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

Yami chuckled. "Relax; you don't have to stare at me like I'm some monster or something."

Joey closed his mouth, which had been hanging open. "Well you are one of the best singers I know of right now."

Yami smirked. "Well then as for this situation. What's going on and who was that girl you were yelling at and why did you run out?" He asked turning to Yugi.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Her name was Tea and she's been a bitch to me the past year and I finally blew up on her and Joey, Malik, Tristan, and Ryou were yelling at her too. And I ran out because I didn't want to see her ace anymore." He looked back up at Yami, his head still down cased.

Joey nodded. "Yep, that's all we can tell ya."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Joey shrugged. "Well it's not really any of your business. But if Yuge wants to tell ya them he can I ain't stoppin him."

Yami looked back at Yugi. "Can you tell me why she's been a bitch to you?"

Yugi bit his lip and shook his head. "No, only my friends know and only they will ever know."

Yami looked at Seto and shrugged. "Alright then, well if you two are actually going to come watch the concert then come on we'll get security to let you back in." With that Seto and Yami started walking back into the stadium.

Yugi looked at Joey for a minute before they followed the pair in.

* * *

><p>About a week later Yugi was sitting behind the counter in the game shop filliping through a magazine.<p>

"Yugi! Where are you?" His mother yelled from up the stairs.

Yugi groaned but then looked up when he heard his grandpa chuckle. "What?"

Solomon put the broom down and gave his grandson a big smile. "I know that voice, she'll probably ask you to go do something for her."

Yugi nodded. "You bet."

A blonde woman walked around the corner, her blue eyes were lined in blac eyeliner and she was wearing a pair of shorts, a tank-top and some flip-flops. "Yugi, can you go drop the mail off at the post office? Have to go get Lily from her babysitter."

Yugi shrugged, plastering n a smile. "Of course mother."

"Thank you honey." She kissed her sons head before she disappeared out of the door.

Solomon looked back at Yugi. "I knew she would ask you to do something."

Yugi laughed. "Since when does she not have something for me to do?" He asked as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day, the birds chirping, sunshine, and the crisp autumn air felt nice to Yugi's skin. He was glad his mother had left her make-up in the bathroom again because if she hadn't he would be burning up in a long sleeved shirt right about now.<p>

The walk to the post office was un-eventful, but you couldn't say the same about the walk back. Yugi was looking down at his feet, not paying attention to where he was going. That was until he fell to the ground after bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

Yugi got up and took a good look at the man. "Hey it's you."

Yami looked up. "Oh hey, you're the kid from my concert right?"

Yugi crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not a kid but yes."

Yami chuckled, pushing his sunglasses up on his head. "Where ya headed?"

"Home." Yugi said before he pushed past Yami and started walking again.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Yugi stopped, turning around to face Yami again. "Well….I guess not."

Yami smiled, putting his sun glasses back down before he continued to walk down the street with Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi was beyond thankful that his house wasn't that far away because he couldn't describe how akward it was walking down the street beside Yami Atem, lead singer of Hidden Evidence.<p>

When they reached his huse Yugi smiled at Yami. "this is my hosue. Well thanks for walking me home." He said before he walked up to the door.

"Wait!"

Yugi turned around and looked at Yami, surprised when the older of the two grabbed his arm and started writing on it.

Yugi chuckle. "You carry a sharpie around with you?"

Yami shrugged, leaning back up and re-capped his marker. "I never know when I'm going to have to sign something. Well anyway call me sometime."

Yugi nodded, looking down to see ten numbers written neatly on his fore-arm. He started walking back into his house when yet again he was stopped.

"Wait, what's your name?" Yami asked.

"Yugi."

"Yugi." Yami teased it out. "Nice."

Yugi smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, see ya around." And with that Yugi walked into the house.

Yami turned around, unable to wipe the smile off his face. What he didn't notice was the man watching them from across the street, camera balanced in his hand.

"Next cover page, Mr. Atem."

* * *

><p>I hate paparazzi!<p>

Atemu: Me too

Well anyway review and express your own hatred of the pesky things known as paparazzi. Ha-ha


	3. Chapter 3

Three

My life is oh so boring right now. So, I make up for boredom by…..you guessed it! Writing!

Anyway, I'm glad everyone likes this story So here you go a new chapter!

Atemu: Shadow doesn't own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, falling back onto his bed. He looked at his arm, a smile spread across his face. 'Should he call Yami? No….maybe he should text him. Yeah that's he will do' He reached over and picked up his phone.<p>

Quickly saving Yami's number in the contacts he sent him a small message.

Yugi: Hey, Yami.

His phone vibrated a few seconds later.

Yami: Ummm…..hey. Who is this?

Yugi: Yugi, remember? You gave me your number this afternoon.

Yugi bit his lip when Yami didn't reply. He lay back on his crossed arms, without hearing his phone vibrated he drifted off to sleep.

**A few hours later, that night**

Yugi's bedroom door flew open startling Yugi from his sleep. His mother stood there her blonde hair was up in a pony-tail, she had on short black leather tights, a low cut red top, and her eyes were smudged with eye-liner and blood shot.

"Yugi! Why didn't you answer your phone! I've been calling you for the past hour!"

Yugi scrambled up grabbing his phone; sure enough there were about seven missed calls.

"I…I'm sorry mom, I fell asleep…" He stuttered.

She stomped over to his, ripping the phone from her sons hand. "Mhmm." Looking through his messages she raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is Yami Atem? Is he your boyfriend? Cuz I didn't raise you to be a faggot Yugi!" She pushed him back on the bed, her hand placed firmly over his throat.

"Mom…I….I…." yugi gasped, he clawed at her hand trying to get her off.

She laughed as if she was crazy, taking her hand other hand and slapping him hard in the face, her fake nails digging into Yugi's skin. "Now are you going to tell me who he is?" She asked bringing her hand back up for another slap.

"Brittany Ann Motou! You get your hands off that boy this instant!" Came a yell from the doorway.

Brittany let go of Yugi, letting him get a gasp of air. Solomon walked over to her, gripping her wrist and drug her out of the slamming the door behind him. And the shouting started.

Yugi sniffled, this happens at least one or twice a week. His mom comes home from a night of clubbing, drunk as hell, and pissed that some guy didn't please her in bed, and she would take it out of Yugi.

Getting up from his bed he walked over to the door, peaking out. 'Good they're in grandpa's room.' He thought as he slipped out of his room and into the bathroom.

He stared at his reflation in the mirror. There were bruises around his neck, and two long jagged cuts across his cheek. The tears fell down his face as he bent down and pulled out his knife from behind the toilet.

His father had given it to him after he and Yugi's mother had gotten a divorce. Yugi cherished it, which is why he uses it to cut.

He sat down on the toilet and cut downward across his wrist and then up several times beside that. At hearing another shout he just started cutting, not caring what it looked like.

* * *

><p>An hour later the yelling stopped and so did Yugi. He bit his lip at his arm. 'Damn, he had cut to deep make-up wouldn't cover it up. He stood up and walked over to the sink, turning the water on and stuffing his arm under it he hissed at the burning sensation that shot up his arm.<p>

By cleaning the blood off he was also washing the make-up off. His old scars became visible and Yugi's chest clenched with regret.

Wrapping a towel around his wrist he walked back into his room, sitting down on the bed.

'Why would his mother do this? What had he ever done to her? And what made her jump to the conclusion that Yugi was queer? Getting curious he reached over and picked up his phone, flipping to his latest messages.

_Yami: Yugi? Ya there?_

_Yami: Would you like to go somewhere with me? Maybe this weekend?_

_Yami: Yugi? Well then, I guess not. Sorry if I upset you. _

Damn, looking over at the clock he realized it wasn't too late to reply.

_Yugi: No I's okay you didn't upset me….my phone died. And sure, that would be nice._

After a few minutes his phone vibrated.

_Yami: So can you get coffee with me, umm maybe Friday morning since I have a concert Saturday and Sunday?_

_Yugi: Yeah sure that'd be great_.

_Yami: Great lucky you, getting to hang out with a world famous rock star.'_

_Yugi: *rolling eyes at you* Yeah, lucky me! You're not one of those self-centered douche bags re you?_

_Yami: Well…umm let's see….Marik says yes, Bakura says no and Seto says….nothing. He rolled his eyes at me! _

_Yugi: , anyway I have to go. School tomorrow. _

_Yami: Alright, I need to get to sleep to. I have to go to a charity concert at some school tomorrow anyway._

_Yugi: Wait! What school?_

_Yami: Domino high. Why?_

_Yugi: Hey that rhymes. Anyway that's my school._

_Yami: What a coincidence._

_Yugi: Yeah….a coincidence_

Yugi sighed. Laying his hone down on the table he laid back down in his bed. 'Wonder how this will go tomorrow.' He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Was going to stop it here but I felt it a little too uneventful!<strong>

**Atemu: That makes no sense what so ever)**

Yugi rolled over with a groan. 'Great, just great. My neck hurts, and my face hurts, what else hurts….wait that was a stupid question.' He took up from his bed and stretched his arms over his head, felling his back crack he let out a moan.

He walked over to his wardrobe, taking out his school uniform and boots before he walked to the bathroom. Gasping when he saw his grandfather sitting on the toilet with the knife in his hand.

"Well, I came in here to clean, but imagine my shock when my hand ran across this. Now Yugi can you tell me why I found this behind the toilet?"

Yugi bit the inside of his cheek. "That's the knife my dad gave to me. I must have dropped it and just left it there."

Solomon stud up, walking over to Yugi and grabbed his left wrist, turning it up. "Hmm. And what's this? Hmmm?"

Yugi lowered his head. "I….I'm sorry."

Solomon heaved a sigh, pulling Yugi into him. "Yugi, I'm not particularly mad….I'm just disappointed…and confused. Why would you do something like this?"

Yugi felt the tears run down his face. "I….it was mom and dad….the divorce then…the bullying…then the abuse….grandpa I….I didn't know what else to do." He sobbed.

Solomon shook his head. "Listen to me Yugi. You are a bright, handsome young man. Your mother and I had a …loud talk last night and she has decided to move in with your aunt in Tennessee. So she won't hurt you anymore but the bullying had stopped, and the divorce was four years ago. Why are you continuing?"

"I just….I….it's became a habit." Yugi said pulling away looking up at his grandfather.

Solomon smiled. "Listen to me….I'm, going to trust you to never do this again understood? Now I'm taking this and I want you to get ready for school. We'll talk more about this when you get home." Solomon kissed Yugi's forehead before walking down the hall shaking his head.

Yugi whipped the tears from his face. Now he felt like a total idiot. 'Would his grandfather ever trust him again?

* * *

><p>Tada!<p>

Atemu: Wow, you made Solomon find out.

Shut up, it has to do with that plot

Atemu: Oh well, Review and tell us what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeyyy!

Well you're probably mad at me for not updating in a while huh?

Well don't kill me! I had a project due for Spanish class and like four tests to study for. Anyway I'm back now and so is Temy.

Atemu: Don't call me that!

Sorry, now do the disclaimer!

Atemu: *rolls eyes* Shadow doesn't own Yugioh or its characters.

* * *

><p>Yugi took a quick shower, got dressed in a pair of black jeans, his black shirt, black boots, and slid on his wrist cuffs. Of course he was breaking a rule but he could care less at the moment.<p>

After running a brush through his hair he ran down the stairs, not stopping except to grab his school bag and ran right out the door. He couldn't face his grandpa, not after that happened, maybe he would never be able to look at him the same again.

Shaking his head he sighed. He would have to make up for it in some way shape or form. But what to do was a whole other story.

* * *

><p>When he got to the school gates he wasn't at all surprised to see about a hundred girls standing there waving signs and chanting 'Hidden Evidence, Hidden evidence' over and over again, but what did surprise him was that two or three girls grabbed him and pulled him over to them.<p>

"Hey you're that boy Yami was with!" A young girl with black hair and big blue eyes yelled.

"What no I….I don't even know him." Yugi stuttered, looking at the girl.

She shook her head. "Well I'm Anna and you're cute so here's my number, I was going to give it to Yami but you're cuter than him." She smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Yugi nodded, walking away slowly still looking ta her with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>When he finally did get into the school he found just as many girls inside than there were outside.<p>

Shaking his head again he pushed his way through them and in the auditorium where the principal told all the students to report to.

"Yugi!"

Looking up in the general direction of his name he saw Yami waving at him.

Smiling he waved back, taking a look around he found Joey and Tea leaned against the far wall. He walked over to them quickly and greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey chirped, wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck and ruffling his hair.

"Joey! Stop it!" Yugi yelled, trying to free himself of the boys grip.

"Aww c'mon Joey, let the poor boy go." A female voice said from behind them.

Joey immediately released Yugi and turned around with a smile. "Well hey there Mai, how are ya?"

Mai walked over to Joey, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed my little brother, how are you and Serenity doing? Mom treating you alright?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, but mom keeps telling Serenity that she could do better."

Mai blinked. "What? You lost me."

"Mom keeps telling Serenity she can do better, that she can be like you." Joey explained.

Mai shook her head. "That's not right, I thought mom understood when I told her not to do that. Serenity's a good girl, she doesn't need to be me."

Joey nodded. "I know, but mom thinks that, and you can tell it's getting to Serenity."

Mai sighed and turned to Tea and Yugi. "Well enough about Joey, how are you to doing?"

Tea nodded and smiled, "Fine."

Yugi nodded also. "I'm fine to, nothing new really."

Mai smiled, pulling Yugi into a hug and all but crushing him. "Oh my cute little Yugi, I missed you."

"A…Mai I….can't….can't breathe"

Mai laughed and pulled away. "Well let me get back to the baboons I call my friends."

Joey smiled, "well looks like they're coming to you."

Mai, Tea and Yugi all looked to see Yami, Seto, Bakura and Seto walking toward them.

* * *

><p>"Mai, you should be rehearsing with the other backup singers, not lolly gaging with the high school students." Yami said with a smirk.<p>

"Oh please Yami, this is my brother Joey and his friends." She said wrapping an arm around Joey.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get your butt back there and rehearse." Seto said.

"Fine, bye Joey, bye Yugi, and Tea." She kissed Joey on the forehead and hugged Yugi one more time before she walked away.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Well we meet again."

Yugi smiled. "True."

"Well then would you mind going to the coffee house this afternoon?"

Yugi was surprised by this. He wasn't expecting Yami to ask him that question, and he wasn't expecting to have to answer it either.

"Well ummm…. Yeah sure."

Yami smiled, "Well see you later," He said before he walked away leaving a shocked Yugi, Tea and Joey standing there along with the rest of Hidden Evidence.

* * *

><p>Like? Hate?<p>

Atemu: Review and let us know….

So we know if we should continue it…

Atemu& Shadow: Okay! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE!

Atemu: Well Shadow is sort of busy right now with umm….

Shadow: *dancing around listening to Justin Bieber Christmas CD*

Atemu: I'm sort of scared at the moment. But anyway she told me I could wright this chapter, but I do have a set of guidelines. So anyway we own nothing!

* * *

><p>Once all the students were packed into the auditorium the lights dimmed and the band walked on stage.<p>

"Hey there Domino High!" Yami shouted over the microphone. His reply was a hundred cheers.

"Well looks like we have an excited crowd, so let's get started."

He stepped back and the music started with his striking a cord on his guitar.

_**Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,**_

_**And it's too late now to put out the fire,**_

_**Tables turned, and I'm the one, who's burning now,**_

_**Well I'm doing alright,**_

_**'Til I close my eyes**_

_**And then I see your face,**_

_**And it's no surprise.**_

_**Just like that I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**Just like you said I would yeah,**_

_**I swallow my pride,**_

_**Now I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**I'm out of my head,**_

_**Can't wait any longer,**_

_**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,**_

_**Just like that, like you said I'd do,**_

_**I'm crawling back to you.**_

_**Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,**_

_**And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging**_

_**On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah,**_

_**I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,**_

_**Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it.**_

_**Just like that I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**Just like you said I would yeah,**_

_**I swallow my pride,**_

_**Now I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**I'm out of my head,**_

_**Can't wait any longer,**_

_**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,**_

_**Just like that, like you said I'd do,**_

_**I'm crawling back to you.**_

_**If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.**_

_**And I would take it all back, give if only I knew that I could.**_

_**Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground.**_

_**And it's too late now, to put out the fire.**_

_**Just like that I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**Just like you said I would yeah,**_

_**I swallow my pride,**_

_**Now I'm crawling back to you,**_

_**I'm out of my head,**_

_**Can't wait any longer,**_

_**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,**_

_**Just like that, like you said I'd do,**_

_**I'm crawling back to you.**_

_**I'm crawling back to you **_

_**I'm crawling back to you**_

_**I'm crawling back to you**_

Yugi sat back in his seat. He'd always wanted to hear that song live, and now that he had he decided it was truly his favorite song.

"What'd ya think Yuge?" Joey asked as he leaned over his seat.

Yugi smiled, "It was awesome, I've always wanted to see that song live."

Joey nodded, "yeah me too. But I want them to do-"

"Wheeler!"

Joey and Yugi both turned when they heard Joey's name be yelled out. A tall, thin boy with black hair was walking up to them with his hands stuck in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Hey John what's up?" Joey asked standing up to greet the boy.

John shrugged, his brown eyes flicking from Joey to Yugi. "Nothing, I just wanted to get something straight."

Joey cocked his head to the side. "And what would that be?"

John looked at Yugi. "Listen Yugi, if what I heard is true I promise I would never tell but it's just that Tea has been going around telling everyone to stay away from you because you cut."

Yugi shot up from his seat, his heart beating wildly. "She did what?"

"Calm down. This is why I came to you first." John said laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked up at him. "I…I….do. I do."

John nodded. "Well I promise I won't tell anyone and if I hear it I'll stop it because you were my boyfriend." He smiled, showing off his teeth.

Yugi felt a shiver go down his spine. He's always loved that smile. "Thanks John."

John nodding, wrapping his arms around Yugi's small frame. "See ya later Yugi, See you in weightlifting Joey."

Both Yugi and Joey watched as he walked away. "I still can't believe Tea would do this."

"Joey what am I going to do? I mean everyone will believe her and John is only one person he can't stop a rumor by himself." Yugi said, a tear sliding down his face.

Joey shook his head, turning his friend to face him he put on his most serious face. "Listen to me Yugi, don't be like that."

Yugi looked up at Joey. "Why not? Everyone will know by third period today. And then they'll call me a cutter. Joey I don't want that to happen." More tears slid down his face and he lowered his head again.

"Yuge, even if that does happen you know they'll get tired of it and gossip about other things." Joey said trying to help his friend in anyway,

Yugi nodded, "I guess, but I…..I just don't know…."

Joey sighed. "Well come on let's go see my sister before the next song." He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along with him.

* * *

><p>Tea handed the man a twenty dollar bill and smirked. "Okay you know what to do right?"<p>

"Yes Ms. Gardner. Expose Yugi to Yami so you can have him."

Tea smiled. "Of course, now get to work."

The man walked away and Tea flipped her hair.

* * *

><p>"Atemu Yami Ryan Sennen!"<p>

Yami jumped at hearing his name being yelled. Seto stormed in and slammed a magazine down on the table. "What is this!, Do you realize you could get sued for having contact with a minor?"

Yami looked at the magazine quickly reading over the headline.

'_Atemu Sennen, lead singer of 'Hidden Evidence' relationship with high school student? Or friendly confrontation?' _

He chuckled. "Do you really think they'll believe this? I mean it's not that believable, it's just me smiling and him talking to me."

Seto let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't understand." Was all he said before he walked off.

Yami turned to Bakura and Marik. "I mean I saw him on the street and decided to say hey, is that so bad?"

Bakura shrugged. "No, I mean if that's all you did. And besides isn't he the one from our concert the other day?" He asked looking at the picture.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, his name is if that's all you did. And besides isn't he the one from our concert the other day?" He asked looking at the picture.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, his name is Yugi, nice kid."

* * *

><p>Joey and Yugi walked back stage, intent on seeing Mai and the other band members, but were stopped by security.<p>

"Sorry can't let you in until you're cheeked."

Joey shrugged. "Fine by me, I ain't got anything to hide." The man patted him down and made him empty all his pockets, with Joey had nothing in them anyway except his phone.

"You're clear."

Joey nodded and walked through the door. "Hey Atemu do you know where Mai is?" Yami pointed to another door where you could hear music playing and Joey nodded before walking over to it.

"Take your Jacket off please."

Yugi was surprised by this. "What? Why?"

"Just do it kid, standard procedure."

Yugi bit his lip, he knew if he took his jacket off they would see his cuts. Nodding he slowly pulled his jacket off.

The man went on and patted him down before he grabbed Yugi's wrist. "What's this?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "What!"

"I said what I this on your wrist? !"

Yugi struggled to get his arm away from the man but it was useless. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" Yami ran over and pushed the man away before he looked at Yugi. The cuts on his wrist were unmistakable. "Yugi?"

* * *

><p>Atemu: Okay well if you don't like this then it's my fault.<p>

Shadow: Yep! But I just got JB's new CD today and I'm totally obsessed with it but anyway hope you liked this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Heyy! So I hope you like chapter six

Atemu: Yeah, hope you like it! We own nothing!

-Line-

Yugi scrambled up off the floor in a hurry and grabbed his jacket before he took off running. Out of the auditorium, down the halls and out of the school.

The tears streamed down his face, sobs racking his body as he ran. Running, it's the easy way out. You run when you don't want to deal with the problem. You run when you're scared. In fact you never stop running.

He ran until he reached the woods before he collapsed and landed on his stomach, crying into his arms. Why couldn't he be enough? Whatever he does it's always wrong, when would he be right?

"Yugi?"

He looked behind him to see Yami standing there. His hair windblown, and his eyes wide. "Why did you run?"

Yugi sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest. "You're ashamed of me."

Yami cocked his eye at this. "Why would I be?" He asked, lowering himself to the ground beside Yugi, the autum leaves crushing under his weight. "I have no reason to be."

"You don't?"

Yami smiled. "No I don't. Yugi cutting…it isn't something I smile upon…..but it's not something that would make me like you less." He said, looking over at Yugi with a smile.

"But, you…you're the first person whose ever said that to me." Yugi said looking up at him with tear filled amethyst-eyes.

Yami smiled and laughed slightly. "I'm glad."

Yugi smiled but it quickly faded. "You'll tell won't you?"

Yami looked at him with a shocked expression. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Because it's happened before…Tea told." Yugi whispered the last part as he turned his head, tears falling from his eyes yet again.

Yami sighed before he pulled Yugi into a hug, letting the small teen cry on into his chest. "Yugi, I don't know this Tea girl, but it sounds to me that she never was a friend. If she truly was your friend she would have never told anyone about that. But I won't tell because I know what it feels like."

Yugi pulled away enough to look up at Yami. "What do you mean by that?"

Yami took his arms from around Yugi before he pulled his jacket sleeves up. "I know what it feels like to cut Yugi."

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the scars scattered across Yami's arm. "You…you used to cut?"

Yami nodded. "Not something I'm proud of Yugi but I had the help of my friends, so I stopped." He pulled up his other sleeve. "And I got this to remind me that I didn't have to do it."

Yugi looked at the tattoo. 'Stay Strong' was neatly written across his forearm in cursive. I never knew you had a tattoo."

Yami nodded, he then stared at Yugi. "You're beautiful Yugi…" The sunlight came through the trees just enough to high light the features of Yugi's face.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks…" Yugi noticed that Yami was leaning toward him. With a smile he closed the distance between their lips…

-Line-

HAHA…it's a cliff hanger!

Atemu: Wow Shadow..

Yeah, okay so please review and hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Yami: Hey, well Shadow….she hasn't been updating lately because she was going through some emotional problems.

Shadow: *Sitting on the window seat staring out the window*

Seto: Yeah, many things have happened lately. Most this dude named John that she loved is with another girl, and then some family problems. Sooo….yeahh.

Shadow: *Tears running her face*

Seto: come on. Please stop crying! *Sits down and hugs Shadow*

Shadow: *Buries face in shirt and breaks down*

* * *

><p>Yugi's lips collided with Yami's as he fell over on top of him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Soon their tongue was involved and it soon turned into a full out make session.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

The two pulled apart and looked up to see Bakura, Marik, and Seto standing there. Yami pushed yugi off of him and stood up before helping yugi up.

"Umm…hey guys…what's up?" He asked nervously, smiling slightly.

"Well, we came to find you but what we found was you…and him kissing." Seto said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah….uhhh it was nothing. It didn't mean anything at all. It was just an accident." Yami said nodding his head. (Personal experience)

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked up at Yami. ' It meant nothing? There whole conversation meant nothing?' Tears filled his eyes, but before they could fall he got up and ran away from the group. He barely got past them before he broke down, tears running down his face and his vision blurring.

'I can't believe he just said that. So nothing we just did meant anything? But he told me that he liked me and that I was beautiful….why! WHY would he do that is it didn't mean anything!'

"Yugi!"

Yugi ran right to Joey, wrapping his arms around him and completely sobbing into his shirt. "Yugi….Yugi please stop crying and tell me what happened."

"Joey….he….he kissed me and then….said it didn't mean anything….He….he said….he liked me for me….but it….didn't mean anything…" Yugi sobbed out, tightening his grip around Joey's waist.

"Yugi please stop crying….how about we leave school for a while and go back to my place?"

Yugi nodded, wiping his tears slightly. "Yeah…maybe that's what I need."

They got ready to leave but before they could a voice from behind them called out to them. "Hey Yugi! Joey, wait up!"

Joey turned around to see John running up to them. "Hey where are you two going?" He asked once he caught up.

"We're going to my house for a while, Yugi needs to get away and he doesn't want to stay at school any longer" Joey explained while looking at his friend.

"Mind if I join you? We can take my car."

Joey glanced over at Yugi. "Do you mind Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head before grabbing John's hand and walking away with him. Really the only reason he grabbed his ex-boyfriend's hand was to make Yami jealous since he was standing there watching him.

* * *

><p>Shadow: Yeah, well I'm suing John as an important character for the first maybe ten chapters. He needs to do something to sort of get the plot going and I didn't want Joey or anyone else to be Yugi's ex. So yeah that's why my asshole of an ex, John is in this.<p>

Seto: Yeahh. And I need to get back to work, Shadow so see you later.

Shadow: Bye Seto!

Yami: Aye! Bring me some more chips on your way home please baby!

Seto: alright Yami!

Shadow& Yami: Please Review or you will make Shadow cry more than she already has!


	8. Chapter 8

Well I understand if you're mad at me for well…..not updating. So I'm not going to trouble you with an excuse or anything and just say I'm SORRY! But hey, I'm updating now!

Yami: Hey shadow! Have you seen Seto? I thought he said he would be back home in like ten minutes.

Shadow: Nope, I saw him leave but I haven't seen him come home.

Yami: Oh okay, well I guess I'll wait with you until he gets home. So what are you writing now?

Shadow: 'Try so hard but not hard enough'

Yami: Oh! Are you gonna do that thing we talked about?

Shadow: What thing…oh yeah!

Yami: We own nothing!

* * *

><p>John looked over at Yugi. "Are you okay?"<p>

Yugi shook his head. "No I'm not. It's just…..Yami kissed me and then said it didn't mean anything….he told me he liked me and then said it didn't mean anything…."

John smiled. "Well it shows you how he's going to treat you…so don't put yourself in that situation. You know unless you want to."

Yugi nodded and looked over at Joey. "What do you think Joey?"

Joey shrugged. "I agree with John. If Yami did that one time then there's no stopping him from treating you like that again. "

Yugi nodded. 'I should listen to my friends…but something in Yami's eyes….I don't know…they just make me feel so good…I just don't know'

"Hey John!" Joey said leaning up and resting his elbows on the sides of the seats.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go back to my house, get some beer and then call Yami and fuss him out eh?" Joey gave him one of those mischievous grins.

"Oh now you're talking!" John said, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and doing a fist pound with Joey.

"Well this should be interesting" yugi whispered while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to get to Joey's house. Mostly because it was only just around the corner from where they were.<p>

John and Joey jumped out of the car and ran straight inside leaving Yugi to walk in by himself. His thoughts were in a thousand different places, his grandfather, Yami, the memories of him and John when they were dating, and Tea.

'How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends, and she promised me she would NEVER tell….so why did she?' He thought as he opened the door and walked into the house.

Almost instantly the smell of beer wafted into his nose, but it didn't bother him. Joey's dad was a drunkie and came home smelling like beer and some girl every night. Yugi had gotten used to it and so had John but whenever he came home he always smelt like the house and his grandfather would smile at him and then tell him to go take a shower.

"Yuge get in here!" Joey shouted from the kitchen waving him over with his hand.

Yugi nodded frantically before he pulled his shoes off and walked into the kitchen. John was sitting on one of the counters while Joey was leaned up against the bar, both with a beer can in their hand.

What is it?" Yugi questioned looking in between the two of them.

Joey smiled, not a friendly smile, but a mischievous smile like he was planning something. John had the same grin.

"What do you guys want?" Yugi questioned again raising an eyebrow.

Joey took another swing from his beer before taking a step toward Yugi. "We need to borrow your phone so we can call Yami and have a little talk with him." He said.

"Yeah, just a little talk Yugi…..just a little one." John added his grin widening.

Yugi sighed but took his phone out anyway and handed it to Joey. "Fine but don't make him mad and use star 67!"

Joey and John both nodded.

* * *

><p>Yami sighed; he had defiantly messed up this time. He had hurt Yugi's feelings. Maybe he shouldn't have worded it exactly like that…..but who was that dude that yugi was holding hands with? Did Yugi have a boyfriend and was not telling him? No….he couldn't be doing that to him….but what if he was?<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. With a groan he reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Yami Atemu?" _

Yami raised a pierced eyebrow. "Yes and who is this?"

_"This Joey and John and we'd like to have a little talk with you"_

"Okay well start talking." Yami replied rudely.

"_Okay one, why would you pretend to like Yugi if you don't? Two, why would you lie to his face? And three what is wrong with you to the point that you need to hurt other people?" _

Yami sighed and fell back onto his bed. "Listen Joey or John whoever you are. I do like yugi, I did lie to my friends because…well it's a weird situation and I don't feel the need to hurt other people unless they have hurt me." He explained while twirling a blonde lock around his finger.

_"Oh okay well how about you meet us somewhere and we'll continue this conversation because we have somewhere to be. So where do you want to meet?" _It was another voice; he knew Joey's voice so it had to be that John dude.

"Ummm how about the park?" Yami suggested, sitting up on his bed.

"_Okay meet us there in three hours and DON'T be late!"_ click. They had hung up. Yami looked over at his alarm clock. 5:30, this was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

><p>Shadow: Okay so this chapter is short which is pathetic because I haven't updated in so long. But I realllyyyy am sorry.<p>

Yami: Yeah.

Shadow: Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Shadow: Well I haven't updated in a long time, I had writers block and got really busy, plus I had some personal problems but I'm okay now.

Atemu: Can I kill him now?

Seto: No

Atemu: Now?

Seto: No

Atemu:…what about now?

Seto: NO! We cannot kill them until Shadow's brother gets home!...Then all three of us will kill him.

Shadow: O.O Anyway while they do umm….whatever they're gonna do. Why don't we get to the story? I do not own Yugiohh

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll show up?"<p>

"If he has balls he will"

Joey and John stood in the park, both leaning up against the tree.

Joey popped a few of his knuckles while heaving a sigh. "I don't think it's gotten any better man." He said and looked over at John.

The boys black hair blew with the wind and his hazel eyes were fixed on some spot in the distance. "I didn't think it had…..he thought I didn't know. But all this time, all that time I was with him I knew and I was waiting for him to tell me. I waited three years for him to tell me…..but he never did. Not that I blamed him, you couldn't trust me back then. No one could not even my best friend, and I haven't said a word to her in….a month." A tear slid down his face to drop onto the ground in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the rest of them in, like hell he was crying in front of Joey.

Joey had seen that tear fall, and he had heard the hurt in John's voice as he talked. He really missed Yugi and Marina. But there was nothing he could do now, it was too late. He had already lost them. (This really happened, John's best friend told me what he said lol. I thought it was hilarious after what he did….but anyway back to the story)

"Don't beat yourself up over it man, I mean it was the past, you were a different person then, you're better than that now." Joey said.

John nodded slightly. "I guess you're right."

At that time the two boys heard footsteps approaching them, causing both of them to look up.

Yami was walking up to them casually, both of his hands stuck into the pockets of his tight leather pants.

"Ah, so look who finally decided to show up." John said in a very annoyed tone.

"You're late." Was all that Joey said. Both John and Joey lifted themselves off the tree and took a few steps closer to the approaching rock star.

"Well I'm sure you'd understand if you knew how hard it is to sneak away from my band members and manager." Yami said casually, finally looking up at the two.

John huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin slightly. "Excuses, but I don't care about your excuses…what I care about is why the hell would you lead Yugi on and then drop him just like that?"

Joey nodded, "Not to mention the fact that you lied to him."

Yami chuckled. "I knew this was what this was about. But I understand. I did lead him on, but it was all real. The only reason I lied to my band remembers is because they don

't exactly know that little fact about me and I don't want them to yet. Yugi ran away before I could tell him, and then I saw him holding hands with you." He cut his eyes at John and chuckled. "And what did he see in you? Hmmm? Your eyes are the only pretty thing on ya."

John stared at him for a second, taking in the fact that basically he had just said that he was better than him. "And what are you saying?" He hissed.

Yami smirked. "I'm saying that I can give Yugi a lot more than you can."

John lunged at him, but didn't get all the way before Joey grabbed him. "John we're not fighting."

"Like hell I'm not fighting! He just insulted me! Let go!"

Neither of them saw the knife in Yami's hand. "Go ahead, let him go, he won't do anything but get himself hurt."

This only made John even more pissed so he ripped himself out of Joey's grip and lunged at Yami.

Yami chuckled and raised his hand and stabbed John in the side before he took off running.

John let out a ragged scream and fell to the ground clutching his side. "Fuck…Joey….help…"

Joey feel to the ground beside his friend and looked at him. "What do I do?"

John fell back, his breaths coming in ragged pants. " I….I don't…know…"

* * *

><p>Ok where this came from but I hope you liked it and you'll understand why Yami is so spazzy in the later chapters.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten!

Helloooo! Hope you didn't miss me too much! xD well anyway I hope you like this chapter!

Atemu: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p><em><strong>John lunged at him, but didn't get all the way before Joey grabbed him. "John we're not fighting." <strong>_

_** "Like hell I'm not fighting! He just insulted me! Let go!" **_

_**Neither of them saw the knife in Yami's hand. "Go ahead, let him go, he won't do anything but get himself hurt." **_

_** This only made John even more pissed so he ripped himself out of Joey's grip and lunged at Yami.**_

_** Yami chuckled and raised his hand and stabbed John in the side before he took off running.**_

_**John let out a ragged scream and fell to the ground clutching his side. "Fuck…Joey….help…"**_

_** Joey fell to the ground beside his friend and looked at him. "What do I do?"**_

_**John fell back, his breaths coming in ragged pants. "I….I don't…know…"**_

Joey pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

'911 what's your emergency?'

"My…My friend he got stabbed!" He brushed his hand through John's hair to get it out of his eyes.

'Okay sir, where are you?'

"The park" Joey said.

'Okay, an ambulance has been dispatched' and with that the line went dead.

"Jo…Joey, I've never been stabbed before!... " John said with a chuckle.

"I have, and you haven't got the worst of it yet buddy." Joey stated with a laugh of his own.

John nodded a little before he jerked to prop himself up before he coughed up blood. Joey shook his head, he couldn't count all the times he watched his gang members do that, and it never made him panic or even feel any worry. But with John it did and he grimaced.

"Here- he pulled his shirt off- take my shirt and press it on your side." Joey said while leaning over John to press the shirt against his friend's side.

"joey….. that's a white shirt!... you'll never get the freakin blood out of it…" John protested, but took joey's hand away to press his own up against his side.

Joey shook his head. "Who said I wanted to?..."

John huffed while letting his head fall back onto the grass. "I think this could have gone better…. Don't you?" he turned his head to look up at Joey.

"Oh I'm with you on that one…." A chuckle escaped his lips." I didn't think I'd be sitting here with you waiting for an ambulance because you got stabbed."

John nodded. "Neither did I."

There was a long pause, neither of them said anything, they just sat and laid there staring at into each other's eyes. Joey's into John's hazel green ones, and John into Joey's caramel brown ones.

"You're beautiful…" John whispered with a slight smile.

Joey's cheek turned a bright red and he chuckled. "Well thanks man, but I wasn't really expecting you to say that."

John turned his head to look the other way. "Neither did I… I would understand if it caught you off guard."

Joey smiled. He leaned over John and gripped his chin, turning his head toward him. "You're beautiful to."

"Kiss me…." John's eyes flicked from Joey's lips to eyes and back again.

"Gladly…"

The two leaned into each other. John ran his free hand through Joey's blonde locks and leaned up to press his clothed chest against Joey's bare one. Joey cupped John's face in one of his hands and used the other one to help balance himself.

As if the Gods wanted to tell them something it started pouring rain. The two were drenched, but neither of them noticed it until they pulled apart.

"Rain? You gotta be kidin me!" Joey said aggravated.

John chuckled, propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Joey again. "Where's that ambulance at?... I'm startin to fell light headed."

Joey opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the sound of sirens made themselves known.

"It's right there." Joey said, pointing.

John shook his head, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in his room, worried sick about his two friends. It had been an hour and a half since they had left. Something had to happen.<p>

"I'm calling Joey" he said to no one.

Picking up his phone he dialed his best friends number and put the phone to his ear.

'Hello?'

"Joey? Where are you?"

'Umm….Yugi don't freak out but…. We're on the way to the hospital…'

Yugi jumped up off his bed and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "WHAT? Why! What the hell happened Joey?"

'Yami stabbed John, but don't worry about it okay? He's fine….. or will be'

Yugi opened his door and grabbed his car keys. "Well I don't care, I'll be there as soon as I…" he didn't see the person standing there until he looked up. The phone fell to floor with a clattering noise and Yugi took a step back.

"Ya…Yami?"

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun! XD Well I hope you liked it!<p>

Atemu: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Me: Hey! So I hit a brick wall with this one, but I got over it after a lot of thinking!

Atemu: Yeah she kept asking me what she should do and I had NO idea.

Me: Oh shut up and do the disclaimer.

Atemu: Yes ma'am. We own nothing!

* * *

><p>When the ambulance arrived at the hospital they immediately wheeled john out and into the building leaving Joey to run in behind them.<p>

"Sir, wait right here I need to ask you some things." A police officer said to Joey who nodded.

"Okay sir." Joey swallowed hard. What was he gonna say? If he told the truth the officer would look at him like he was crazy. Maybe even accuse him of stabbing his friend.

"What happened? You said he got stabbed? Did someone stab him intentionally?" The officer asked.

"We were waiting for someone because we needed to talk to them and when they finally arrived he began to throw insults at us. My buddy John got mad and lunged at him. That's when he got stabbed." Joey explained.

The officer nodded, "Who were you there to meet?"

Joey sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy but we were meeting Atem Sennen, better known as Yami."

Just as Joey had thought the officer looked at him with a questioning look, eyebrow raised. "Do you know how hard that is to believe?"

Joey nodded. "Of course I do, but it's the truth. Ask John he'll tell ya the same thing officer."

The officer nodded. "Thank you sir." Was all he said before he walked off.

Joey didn't know what to do know so he just went over and sat down in one of the chairs to await news on John. After a few minutes he realized that Yugi hadn't show up yet so he pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at Yami with a horrified look on his face. "Yami….what are you doing here?"<p>

Yami gave Yugi a sad smile. "I…I came to apologize. For what I did to you and for hurting John but I can explain. If you just hear me out!"

Yugi cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay Yami you have ten minutes. Start talking and I will call the cops if you try anything understood?"

Yami nodded. "Understood."

They went to the kitchen and sat down. Yami opened his mouth to start speaking but before he could Yugi's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry Yami. It's Joey." Yugi go up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Joey"

"**Hey bud. Where are ya?" **

"On my way to the hospital. Why?"

"**Oh just wondering. I was getting worried. Do you know Seto's number? I need to tell him something." **

"Yeah, hold on." Yugi walked back into the kitchen and to his drawer where he keeps his nu,mbers that he has yet to put in his phone. "It's 865-400-7689"

"**Thanks bud. See ya when you get here. Bye." **

Joey hung up and Yugi turned back to Yami before he hoped up on the counter. "Okay start talking."

Yami nodded and began.

* * *

><p>Joey sighed as he dial Seto's number. This is going to be quite interesting.<p>

"**Hello?"** A sharp voice said, Joey cringed but when on anyway.

"Seto, its Joey and I need to tell you something."

"**Joey? As in Yugi's friend Joey?" **

"Yeah, and I'm at the hospital because Yami stabbed my friend John."

"**He did what? We'll be right there!" **You could hear Seto shouting for Malik and Bakura before the line went dead. Joey shook his head. That man was something else.

* * *

><p>It took the three band members about twenty minutes to get to the hospital and there was still no news on John or any sign of Yugi.<p>

Seto, Bakura, and Malik looked horrible, but Joey imagined that he did too so he didn't say anything.

"Any news on John?" Seto asked when he reached Joey.

Joey shook his head. "Nope, none at all. What I want to know is why the hell Yami, who is like and awesome guy would stab John, who had done nothing to him."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "He was a threat."

Joey's eyes widened. "What?"

Bakura smirked. "Listen closely Joey. Yami loves Yugi and let's not pretend that he didn't see John and Yugi holding hands the other day. So there for he saw john as a threat, and the pharaoh gets rid of anyone who is a threat to Yami or causes him any pain."

Seto and Malik nodded in agreement to Bakura's statement while Joey just stared at them.

"Pharaoh?" He questioned.

Seto nodded. "Yes Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atemu Aknamkaden. 10,000 years ago Atemu was sealed away in the millennium puzzle, which is that thing Yami always has around his neck. Yami was about thirteen when he finished the puzzle and Atemu was reborn inside Yami. Now his soul objective is to protect Yami from any harm or threat. John was a threat to Yami's happiness. Therefor the pharaoh took over and tried to eliminate the threat." Seto explained with a smirk.

"So it wasn't really Yami who stabbed John?" Joey asked.

"No." The three band members said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe me Yugi?" Yami asked after explaining to yugi everything about the Pharaoh and how he didn't mean for it to happen.<p>

Yugi looked at him for a few more minutes before he nodded. "I guess I do. I mean no one can come up with a story like that off the bat. C'mon we have to get to the hospital." Yugi said as he held out his hand.

Yami took it gratefully and gave Yugi a smile, who returned it without hesitation.

* * *

><p>ME: There ya go. That's why Yami went crazy.<p>

Atemu: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Again!

**Shadow:** Hello! I'm gonna make excuses as to why I haven't been updating this story. I guess I just didn't want to, but I'm back now and ready to update! And to make it up to you, this will be a three chapter marathon! Chapter 1/3

**Seto:** Hey.

**Yami:** Seto! You're home! I missed you! *Jumps on Seto*

**Seto:** *hugs Yami back* I miss you too

**Shadow:** Disclaimer anyone?

**Yami& Seto:** We do not own Yugioh. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Seto, Marik, and Bakura leaned up against the wall beside Joey, and the rest of the gang (with the exception of Tea) who arrived shortly after Joey informed them of what happened with John.<p>

"How much longer is this gonna be?" Joey questioned and got up, pacing back and forth in front of the group. His mind was racing. He had finally got to kiss John, who he's had a crush on for the past few months. Not only that but it was while he was waiting for an ambulance to come because he got stabbed. Could anything else horrible happen?

That would be a yes.

"Guys!" Someone shouted.

The group turned to see Yugi running up to them. That wasn't the bad part…..no, the bad part was that he was holding Yami's hand.

"Yuge! What the hell are you doing with pshyco over here?" Joey questioned, glaring daggers at Yami.

Yugi glanced at Yami and then back at his friends. "Well…. Me and Yami talked and he explained everything to me. It wasn't his fault."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Not his fault my ass. I swear if john dies I will kill you!" He turned to look at Yami. "Understood?"

Yami nodded. "Joey I really am sorry. I didn't mean it."

Joey shrugged. "Yugi can I talk to you?" He looked around hm. "Alone."

Yugi nodded smiled at his other friends and walked over to an unoccupied corner of the waiting room.

"Yugi…..do you still have feelings for John?"

Yugi considered this for a moment before he shook his head. "Well no. I can't say I do. Our relationship is mainly friendship now….Why?" He looked at Joey who smiled slightly.

"Well um…you see...me and John….er…" He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground with an embarrassed expression on his face.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Joey are you and John…together?"

Joey sighed. "No…I mean I don't know… I never had a chance to ask him."

Yugi nodded. "Well what happened?"

Joey sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well after John got stabbed I was freaking out. He was staring at me and well then he just said that I was beautiful and it caught me off guard but I didn't show it. One thing lead to another and he ask me to kiss him and I did. Now….I realized that my feelings toward him for the past few months weren't friendly. Yugi I just…. I don't want to lose him now.."

Yugi smiled. Even if Joey was with his ex, he was really happy for him. Besides he had Yami and nothing was going to change that. "I'm happy for you. And don't worry please Joey. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Friends of John Metamora?

Joey whirled around to face the man standing there in the white lab coat and nodded. "We are. Please tell me he's okay."

The doctor had a sad smile on his face. "Well Mr. Wheeler. He had emergency surgery. He was stabbed through the liver. He's very lucky we saved it, but we are very skeptical on where or not he is capable to make it through the night."

Joey's eyes widened and tears filled them. "He's….he's going to die?"

"Not necessarily. He's just going to be on very careful watch. You may stay with him if you wish. His room is 309." The doctor said before he walked away.

Joey shook his head. Tears ran down his face to drip off his chin. "Yugi…I can't lose him."

Yugi had tears in his eyes just like his friend. "Joey don't think like that okay? He'll be okay. You know he always was a fighter. Come on. Let's go see him." He took a hold of Joey's hand and began walking down the hallway with him after he pointed down the hallway to let his friends know where he was going.

* * *

><p>Joey completely broke down when they got to John's room. Yugi understood why though.<p>

John was lying on the hospital bed, his face completely pale. Tubes came out of his arm, a breath tube was in his nose, and his stomach was bandaged. All in all he looked completely horrible.

Yugi felt the tears in his eyes again. He wished he had been there to stop Yami, to keep him from putting his two friends through so much pain. But on the other hand hadn't he been the one who caused it? He made Yami jealous by holding John's hand, which in turn made Atemu feel as if he needed to help. He wouldn't have held hands with John if Yami hadn't said what he did. That is something the two need to talk about too.

When Yugi looked up his heart broke at what he saw. Joey was kneeled by the bed, John's hand clasped tightly between his and sobs were wracking his frame.

"Joey." Yugi whispered and went to hug his best friend. "Joey stop it."

"I can't Yugi."

"You can Joey. You need to be strong for him right now okay. Just believe me. I'm here for you." Yugi said with a smile. He hugged his best friend before he stood up. "Well Joey it's almost twelve-o-clock and I need to get home. I'll come back tomorrow okay? Text me."

Joey nodded and smiled. "Thank you Yugi. See you tomorrow. I'll keep you updated."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "See ya." He said before exiting the room and walking back down the hall. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to a girl's name before hitting the call button and placing the phone to his ear.

* * *

><p>After Yugi came out of John's hospital room he was suddenly really exhausted. He hugged Yami and then said his goodbyes to the rest of his friends before walking home. His grandfather had already gone to bed and Yugi stood at his door for a moment listening to his soft breathing. He felt so ashamed for what he had done, but he knew now that wasn't going to able to stop on his own. He felt the urge at this very moment to go into the bathroom take his razor and cut a few times. Especially after everything that had happened today.<p>

With a sigh he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Not taking the time to take off his clothes he fell into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> Hope you liked it!

**Yami & Seto:** Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow:** Hello again. Here's chapter 2/3! (:

**Seto:** We do not own Yugioh.

**Yami:** Seto! Come to bed!

**Seto:** You're gonna leave Shadow up by herself?

**Shadow**: It's fine. Go ahead to bed you two. I'm fine.

**Seto:** *Smiles* Okay goodnight. See you tomorrow.

**Shadow:** Night!...so here's chapter 2/3. Yugi drops the bomb on his friends in this one.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next morning with a tight knot already in his stomach. Today was the day he would tell everyone about the decision he had made. That brings another question. How was he going to get all of them together to tell them? Maybe he should just tell them one by one….. no he didn't want to do that. They may feel neglected if he told a certain one before the other…<p>

He sighed and stood up. Today was the day he would not cover his arms. He would show his friends just how bad his habit had gotten. Maybe he wouldn't have all of his friends after this, but he was going to do it anyway.

He pulled on his leather pants and blue t-shirt instead of his uniform since today was Saturday. He then walked over into the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a brush through his hair.

When those tasks were complete he ran down the stairs. His grandpa was sitting at the table with the newspaper.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Grandpa?"

Solomon looked up at his grandson. The first thing he noticed was all the dark scars that covered the boy's forearms. Then he noticed Yugi's nervous expression. He sighed. "Come sit down Yugi. We need to talk."

Yugi frowned but did as he was told. "Grandpa….I'm sorry."

Solomon looked at him and shook his head. "Don't say you're sorry Yugi. I know you are. What I do not know is why you did it. Yugi this is never something you should do. I know how much pain you were in back then, but I just don't understand why you continued, and why you never talked to me about this. You can talk to me about anything, you do not need to self-harm to get rid of your pain, there are other ways."

Yugi nodded. He refused to look up at his grandpa and the disappointment on his face. "I know Grandpa. I didn't know what else to do. I felt weak and useless. I wanted to talk to you but I just didn't know how. And I didn't want to continue….it just became a habit I wasn't strong enough to break. "

Solomon took Yugi's hand in his and put a small smile on his face. "Yugi look at me." Yugi did as he was told. "You are my grandson and I love you more than anything. It hurts to see what you've done to yourself. Yugi, I'm here for you. We'll get through this. You have everyone's support."

Yugi smiled sadly. Okay here it goes. "I know grandpa. That's why I can't do this here. If I lean on people I'm comfortable with I'll never be able to do it. Y'all will just make it harder. So I've decided I want to seek professional help…..in rehab. I'm seventeen and if you check me in….then I'll be able to do it. I don't want to live like this anymore, with cutting….and…and my eating disorder. I just….You understand don't you?" When Yugi finished tears were in his eyes, and he couldn't look at his Grandfather. He returned his gaze to the table.

There was a long silence between the two men. Yugi nervous about what his grandfather would say and Solomon thinking over what his grandson had just told him.

Solomon sighed. Yugi had been through a lot. The divorce, the coming out about his sexuality and the bullying because of it, the heartbreaks he's been through with relationships. He also knew Yugi had developed an eating disorder at an early age, but they've been managing it. On the other hand, he had really begun to see the effects of it in the past year. Yugi had thinned considerably, and become paler than he used to be. In fact, Solomon didn't remember the last time Yugi had eaten. "Yugi, when was the last time you ate?"

Yugi frowned. "Yesterday."

Solomon nodded. "Well….I respect your decision. I will support you through this chapter in your life. "

Yugi's face lit up in a smile. "Really?"

Solomon returned the smile. "Yes."

"Oh thank you Grandpa!" Yugi squealed as he threw his arms around his grandfather.

"Oh Yugi my boy" Solomon said as he returned the hug.

Yugi pulled away and frowned again. "How will I tell everyone else?

Solomon smiled. "Yugi, if they really are your friends they'll understand. Now let me call the treatment center and get everything in order. "

Yugi nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the gang was all seated around the living room, including Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik who had become part of their little group. John was the only one who wasn't there, for obvious reasons.<p>

Yugi stood in the front of the room and looked at his friends.

Ryou was looking at Yugi's arms and wondering how it had gotten so bad. Malik was looking at his hands, completely worried about what Yugi was going to say. Joey sat there staring at his best friend, ready to know what was going to happen. Marik, Bakura, and Seto just stared at their feet. Yami just looked at Yugi with a sad expression on his face.

Deciding he had kept them waiting long enough he took a deep breath and looked up. "Listen guys. You all know about my cutting problem. Joey, Ryou, Malik, Tristan you four knew right when I started. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, we just got to know each other, and I wish I could continue getting to know you but, now is just not the time for that. I'm sorry if what I'm about to tell you upsets any of you, but it's my decision and it needs to be done."

"Yuge! Are you trying to tell us you're leaving?" Joey asked, a frown on his face.

Yugi nodded. "Just for a little while….. a year at the most."

Yami jumped up off the wall and stared at Yugi. His heart breaking slowly….again. "Yugi…I mean… where are you going?"

Yugi sighed, fighting to hold back his tears. His throat burned and there was a big knot in his stomach. His scars started itching and he couldn't take it anymore. The tears streamed down his face. He was so ashamed about what he had done. What he had put himself and all of his friends through. The regret was a heavy burden and Yugi didn't know if he could hold it by himself any longer. He knew he couldn't help his eating disorder because it had happened long before he was able to comprehend it. The bullying and the divorce of his parents had caused that. But the cutting? The cutting was something he could have prevented.

"Guys….I'm…I'm going to a treatment center…..otherwise known as rehab." He whispered. That's when everything changed.

Joey gasped, a disbelieving expression found its way onto his face. "Yugi, I mean….why?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. Why Yugi?"

Yugi sighed; he turned around for a brief second to compose himself but only ended up having more tears running down his face. He shook his head and turned back around. "I….I just can't do it here. I know I have so much support here and that all of you love me…. But I just can't do it. Seeing your faces will just remind me of the regret and guilt I have. "

Malik shook his head. "Yugi….we understand. I just don't want you to have to go through this alone."

Joey, Ryou and Tristan nodded in agreement.

Malik shook his head. "Yugi….we understand. I just don't want you to have to go through this alone."

Joey, Ryou and Tristan nodded in agreement.

Yugi looked at them. "But I won't be. If you all support me from here and let me know you'll be there for me, I'll never be alone. You guys will still be there for me."

Yami took a step forward. "Yugi, you're not going that far away are you?" He asked, tears threatening to fall.

Yugi nodded, his tears returned as he thought over what he was about to say. His friends definitely wouldn't take this well. "I'm….I'm going to America."

Gasps could be heard from around the room as well as some disbelieving whispers.

Joey jumped to his feet. "Yugi! Why….I just don't understand…. We have treatment centers here….why are you leaving Japan?"

Yugi dug his nails into his palms in an effort to calm himself but it didn't help at all. Here he was breaking down in front of the people he cared most about. He had brought this on himself. No one told him to start cutting….or stop eating. He was the stupid one.

"Guys! Just please stop it. I've brought this on myself and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. My….my problems began way before I met you, and I seriously doubt you'll be able to fully understand it, and I really want your support with this. But if you don't support me….I understand that too…." Yugi wiped away a few tears and looked up at his friends. They all looked somewhat torn between two emotions, anger and sadness. "And…I'm going to America because there is a treatment center in Illinois and it's the only one we can find that can treat me for cutting…..and my…my eating disorder."

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Tristan's mouths fell open.

Joey recovered first. "Yugi, why did you never tell me? Yugi…..I just…you're my best bud, and seeing you in pain is not helping me at all. Yugi…." His voice trailed off and he broke down sobbing. He felt completely useless.

"Joey stop it." Yugi ran over to his friend and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's waist. "Please stop crying…"

Joey leaned into Yugi. "Yuge…. I just feel so useless….how could I not notice that you were hurting? I mean I knew you had a bad past, and some problems with your mom….but I never knew it was this bad…..and you have an eating disorder? Why did you never tell me?" He asked between sobs.

"I was ashamed….I was ashamed of it… of everything I had become. I felt weak….I felt like if no one knew they wouldn't think I was a worthless little boy…..my parents never helped…I kept it all to myself. I told you guys bits and pieces but never everything….But now I am." Yugi said through his tears, voice breaking slightly.

Ryou hugged Yugi and looked at him. "Yugi we could never think you were weak. By dealing with all of that….it proves you're stronger than you believe…"

Yugi smiled. "Really?"

Malik, Tristan, Joey and Ryou nodded.

"Yugi. Don't you see that it doesn't make you weak…it makes you stronger. You're able to deal with your past, and that's what shows your strength." Tristan said.

"That's true Yugi. It's not what people go through… its how they deal with it. "Yami said, taking a step forward. His tears were now dried.

Yugi smiled again and wrapped his arms around his three closest friends, who happened to be Ryou, Malik and Joey. "How did I get so lucky to have all of you?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled brightly. "No. The question is how did we get so lucky to have you."

Yugi smiled again. The group of teenagers enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few moments before Joey broke it.

"When do you leave?"

Yugi frowned. "Tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> Hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time on this one. Well since Seto and Yami are asleep I guess I'll say; Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Agai

**Shadow:** Last chapter of the marathon! 3/3 Enjoy! I do not own Yugioh or the treatment center I named here!

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came too soon for the group of friends. They had all spent the night with Yugi, with the exception of the band. Bakura, Marik and Seto had all hugged him and said they would be back to tell him goodbye. Yami had hugged him too, his hug lingered a bit more than the other three. After hugging him, he walked out without a word. Yugi had seen the tears in those crimson eyes and felt horrible for doing that to Yami, for making him upset.<p>

Yugi had packed all he needed last night. He didn't know how long he would be gone, but it probably would be close to a year. He seriously doubted it would be any longer.

His friends had asked few more questions last night like; why now?, what about school? Can we wright you? Will you be able to call us? Can we send you presents on your birthday?

Yugi could only answer the first two since he didn't know that much about the center he was going to. All he knew was that he was called Timberland Knolls and it would help him with both of his problems.

As for the why now question. The answer to that question was because he was tired of hurting, of feeling sorry for himself and saying he wasn't worth treatment. He had finally come to terms as to why he had done the things he had. He finally realized that he had needed a way out, and the one he found wasn't the right one. In fact, it only brought more problems into his life. He was tired of how weak he felt when he didn't eat. Of how he wouldn't eat for days and when he finally did it made him sick, and he would feel worse than he did when he didn't eat.

His friends hadn't taken to that well, but they understood and continued smiling. Yugi could tell they were hurting for him. He wished they wouldn't but there was nothing he could do to stop that. At least they supported him and allowed him to talk about it.

School? School was almost over. He was eighteen and they had what? A few weeks left? His grandpa had called the school and they agreed to allow yugi to graduate earlier than a normal student would. So really Yugi was done with school, but he wouldn't have a diploma until everyone else graduates.

All in all things looked pretty good for Yugi, but there was always something that went wrong. This situation was bittersweet, everyone involved could see that clearly, but somehow they all pushed through it.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood beside his car, looking at his friends who stood there staring at him. "All right guys. This is it."<p>

Joey frowned. "Yugi I'll miss you. It's gonna be a rally really long year without you buddy." He took a step forward and brought a small brown rope bracelet out from his pocket. "Here, take this so you'll know I support and love you." He put the bracelet around his friend's wrist, gave him a tight hug and stepped back.

Ryou stepped up next and put a silver dog tag around his friend's neck with the words 'stay strong' engraved onto it. "Take this too and remember I'm always here for you." He hugged his friend and took a step back allowing Malik to hug him next.

"I don't have anything for you but a hug and some words. I hope that's enough." Malik said with a smile on his face.

Yugi nodded. "Of course it's enough." He then pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Don't forget me yugi. Year is a long time, but we'll be here waiting for you when you come home." Malik said before he squeezed his friend one more time and stepped back.

Yami stepped up next. He and Yugi didn't really have the best series of events but they both would repeat them if they had too just because it meant they'd be together.

"Yugi….I don't know what to say…except that I love you more than anything, and I know that's hard to believe but I really do. " Yami took Yugi's hand in his, slipping a small silver band onto Yugi's finger. A smile came to his face when he heard Yugi gasp.

"Yami….I…I love you too. I really…really do." Yugi couldn't make a correct sentence with all the shock running though him.

Yami smiled. "Really?" He asked, but he didn't give yugi the chance to reply before he smashed their lips together in their first and final kiss for a year.

The two enjoyed their kiss before someone cleared their throat and the two pulled apart.

Yami pecked him once on the cheek, squeezed his hand against and took a step back.

Tristan, Seto, Bakura, and Marik didn't take long with the goodbyes. Just simple hugs and a few words mixed with a goodbye was all they gave him.

Yugi took one last look at is friends before he climbed into the front seat of his car with his grandpa in the passenger seat and shut the door. A deep sigh, the turning of a key, and a gear shift later he as on the road to change. On the road to his hard journey of getting better. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn't be doing it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> And done! I know it's a horrible place to stop but I WILL be doing a sequel where I will tell you what yugi goes through and how his friend's lives go…etc. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. And please review.


End file.
